Forgive Me
by Strawberry-Revolution
Summary: Peter repeated it once more, but it was too quiet to hear. Arthur sighed and looked at him again. "I hate you," Peter grumbled, crossing his arms and looking directly out the window. Arthur knew he didn't mean it.


**A/N**

I remembered that I have an account T_T So I decided that I better make use of it so I thought I'd write something so at least this account is used 0.0 I'll probably write more eventually, I just need the inspiration :D

Erm, I don't even know where this came from.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia_

**Characters: **_Sealand (Peter Kirkland) and England (Arthur Kirkland)__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>###<strong>

"Come on, Peter!" Arthur Kirkland called, his older brother. Peter turned off the TV programme he was watching and groaned as he left the living room. Arthur frowned at him before opening the front door and leaving the house, Peter followed.

In all honesty, Peter hated going shopping. He couldn't see why Arthur didn't just let him stay home alone, he was old enough to look after himself, and not to mention responsible. "Why can't I stay at home?" Peter asked, looking at the back of his brothers blonde head.

"I'd rather you be with me when I go out, that way I can make sure you stay out of trouble, oh and you are in trouble after that incident at school..." Arthur trailed off, opening the car door and climbing into the drivers seat of the car. Peter sat next to him in the front of the car, he fastened his seat belt and looked out the window on his left.

Arthur sighed at his little brother before fastening his own seat belt and shutting the car door. He started the car and pulled out the driveway. The drive was very silent, Peter didn't want to talk to Arthur and Arthur couldn't think of a way to even start a conversation between them both.

When did it get so awkward between them?

Arthur remembered when they could actually have a conversation. But that was a long time ago. That was before their parents died. Arthur shrugged away that thought as he turned around the bend. Arthur knew that he shouldn't even consider giving up on his brother, but he had honestly lost all hope in him.

Eventually, they arrived, Arthur parked the car and climbed out, Peter followed. Peter was in deep thought, surprisingly. Why was the thing at school preventing Arthur from trusting him? Stupid brothers. They entered the shop and Arthur grabbed a basket and began wandering around.

Peter followed closely behind him, it was surprisingly busy, he supposed that everyone did their shopping at the weekends if they had work. There were kids running around everywhere and people swarming to shelves like wasps. Peter sighed as he diverted around an old couple protesting about what type of potato they should buy.

He caught up with Arthur who had just picked up some lettuce. Peter then began to wonder what sort of strange lifeforms he would cook with it. Peter tried to instantly remove that thought from his head.

The whole 'outing' felt as if it was taking forever. Peter almost tripped over his untied shoelace. He grumbled and knelt down to tie it up again. Peter was never good at tying his shoelaces, but he thought that he had done a good job this time. He rose to his feet then realized that Arthur was no longer in site.

**###**

Peter began to wish that he hadn't stopped to tie up the lace, he couldn't see his brother and the shop was huge. He wasn't banking on finding him anytime soon. But Arthur couldn't have got _that _far in such a small amount of time.

Peter walked past shelves and shelves of food, checking to see if his brother was down one of the aisles. Peter sighed as soon as he realized that Arthur wasn't in any of the ones that he had just checked. Peter also noticed how lonely it felt. He felt a little more content with Arthur close by. Maybe staying home alone wasn't as good as it actually sounded.

Arthur looked behind him to see if Peter was still moping behind him, he was regretting bringing him along if he was that upset. Wait. Where was he? Peter wasn't behind him. His eyes widened as he realized that he had lost his brother. Arthur quickly pushed through a small group of women having a chat about their kids and looked around a little. If he couldn't find him, then he would have to go to someone.

Arthur came to the conclusion that finding Peter in such a big shop with a large amount of people was going to be difficult, he decided that he better go to Customer Support or something similar, it was the only place that came into mind when he thought of 'missing child' and 'supermarket'.

After arriving at the Customer Support desk, Arthur explained that he had lost his little brother and couldn't find him anywhere, the guy treated it as if it happened all the time and made an announcement or whatever you call those things.

"Can Peter Kirkland make his way to Customer Support, your big brother is here for you." It repeated several times and all Arthur could do was wait for Peter to make it there.

Peter heard the announcement and felt a little embarrassed at it, he sighed as he began to try make his way to wherever the thing told him to go. He began to wonder if anyone he knew was in the supermarket and were now laughing at the fact that Peter had got lost. That would be terrible at school on Monday.

When Peter made it, Arthur was very relieved to see that Peter was okay. Not that he was really worried or anything. Peter didn't look Arthur in the eye and wasn't very pleased. Arthur grabbed him by the hand to make sure he stayed close by while they went to go pay for everything.

Peter protested against holding his hand but eventually gave up, he knew he wouldn't win.

**###**

When they left the shop and walked to car with a load of bags Peter expressed his annoyance. "Why did you have to _hold my hand _and get an announcement in the middle of that place?" He asked, angrily.

"I couldn't find you anywhere and I didn't want to lose you." Arthur answered. "I've already lost two people in my life and I can't afford to lose more, I only did those things because I care about you, Peter."

"But you have no idea how much this has probably damaged my popularity!" Peter moaned. "People I know could have saw us or heard the announcement!"

"You worry too much Peter, just forget about it and if anyone makes fun of you about it, I'll talk to your teacher about it."

"But that would make it worse!"

"Do you want to keep complaining?" Arthur asked as he put the bags in the car and climbed in. Peter mumbled something to himself and sat in the car too. "What was that?" Arthur asked, raising an extremely bushy eyebrow.

Peter repeated it once more, but it was too quiet to hear. Arthur sighed and looked at him again. "I hate you," Peter grumbled, crossing his arms and looking directly out the window. Arthur knew he didn't mean it.

"You know you don't mean that," Arthur said softly, turning the steering wheel.

"I do Arthur, I seriously hate you! You treat me like a little kid and you are really annoying all the time! I hate you because you don't think I can look after myself or be able to do anything at all." Peter growled, frustrated.

Arthur tried not to look hurt, it did sound like he meant it all. "I'm sorry Peter, okay? What will it take for you to forgive me?" He asked.

"Nothing, because I will never forgive you, I never want to see you agai-" Peter was cut off by a click and Arthur jumping out of his seat to protect his brother.

Then there was darkness.

**###**

Peter woke up to a bright light. It surprised him, he stared blankly at what he presumed was a ceiling for a while before slowly sitting up. A nurse entered the room and smiled at him. "Good morning, Mr. Kirkland," She said.

"Where is Arthur?" Peter asked, "what happened?"

"You were involved in a car accident, you got off quite lucky there, only a few scratches, a broken wrist, could have been much worse," She continued, but it felt like she hadn't listed it all, "however, Arthur didn't get off so lucky, you were found with him shielding you, you are very lucky to have a big brother like him."

Peter looked at he desperately. "He isn't_ dead_...is he?" A feeling of guilt churned in his stomach.

"No, just still sleeping." He knew she was trying to put it lightly, he was probably in a coma or something. "It's been a few days, he'll wake up soon though, so don't you worry! Now, I'll be right back!" She said before leaving the room for a moment.

_Arthur tried to protect me, after everything I said to him, he protected me and saved my life. How could I hate someone who prevented my death? How could I hate someone who shielded me with their own life? I feel so bad...I need to talk to him as soon as he wakes, I need to apologize for everything I said. He's not the jerk here. I am. _Peter thought to himself, looking out at the trees outside the window.

Peter began to sit by Arthur everyday in hope that he would wake up and that everything would go back to normal again. Peter was definitely reassured, Arthur was still alive, breathing and he was in a safe place. The doctors had told him his leg was broken, he had a few broken ribs or something. But he was still alive, and that was the most important thing to Peter right now.

Peter had dozed off in the chair beside the bed again. As he slept, Arthur's eyes slowly opened. He was confused and felt a little lost. He sat up slowly. _Hospital? _He looked to his right and saw Peter asleep in the chair beside him. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, he was okay. "Peter..?" Arthur asked.

Peter heard someone say his name, he woke up and saw his brother sitting up in the bed and looking at him. "Arthur!" He exclaimed. "You're okay!" He stood up and hugged him, Arthur winced. Peter noticed this and pulled away, looking concerned.

"Its okay, it was a good kind of pain." Arthur reassured him.

"I never ever meant to say any of those things to you, I am so sorry Arthur, you mean so much to me, you protected me with your life, I could never hate anyone like that, please forgive me!" Peter begged, almost crying.

"Of course I forgive you, you're everything to me, it wasn't you're fault Peter." Arthur hugged his younger brother.

Everything felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Bleh. I was originally gonna kill Sealand, then England, then Sealand again, then England then decided I shouldn't kill either of them T_T

Anyway. Uhh, that was all.

Ciao~


End file.
